There is considerable evidence suggesting that some aspects of schizophrenia are related to immunological alterations. Examining immunological changes in schizophrenia has been a major theme of the Neuropsychiatry branch for many years. To further explore this possible relationship we began examining a cohort of individuals born about thirty years ago; these individuals' mothers were carefully monitored throughout their pregnancies. Additionally, maternal serum was saved from each of the three trimesters. During the last year, we completed feasibility studies. We are also attempting to determine if there are immunological alterations on the surface of lymphocytes in patients with schizophrenia. Initial studies have found such abnormalities. It remains to be determined whether these changes are part of the pathophysiology of schizophrenia, or are secondary to some aspect of being schizophrenic